There are electronic devices such as wireless phones, wherein a hand set is coupled to a base unit through a wireless medium. As these devices become more and more ubiquitous cost becomes more and more a factor. Curtailing cost relies heavily on reducing manufacturing cost, for instance hardware elements such as devices and pins, and manufacturing setup and test times. For example, elimination of a circuit pin reduces cost more because of the required testing than the physical existence of the circuit pin, assuming the adequacy of real estate to provide for having the pin. Performing calibration in manufacturing and then at some point recalibrating in the field tends to waste the calibration in manufacturing and the associated product cost. If a field calibration, or more importantly an automatic field calibration, could be devised to provide an automatic calibration of an electronic device in the field would not only eliminate the need for calibrating the electronic device in manufacturing, but also eliminate, or nearly eliminate, the disruption of operations for calibration in the field.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0223757 A1 (Camp) is directed to methods and apparatuses with a dynamically adjustable characteristics and using a phase adjustment circuit. In US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0239031 A1 (Ware et al.) a low power signaling system is directed to an open loop clock distribution circuit. US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0046683 A1 (Beukema et al.) is directed to systems and methods for adaptive clock and equalization control for data receivers that is based on a closed loop sampling clock framework. US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0222440 A1 (Jones et al.) is directed to a temperature based real time clock calibration system and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,950 B1 (Walukas et al.) is directed to an electronic clock calibration system that generates an output signal responsive to a base reference signal, which is less accurate than the base reference signal. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,830 B1 (Brady et al.) an automatic clock calibration circuit, is directed to a phrase frequency detector that detects the phrase differences between clock signals.